You Came Back
by Francebetrollin
Summary: After 2 years have passed since Feliciano hasn't seen Ludwig, he feels as though he's just been living on a lie that Ludwig will come back to him. He was just about to give up when he heard a knock at the door. Could it be him? Or is it just a weird dream that he was having? REAL NAMES ARE USED AND RATED T JUST TO BE SAFE. RATING MAY GO UP. This is the sequel to "Waiting for you"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone, I am back with the sequel to "Waiting For You" That I am finally writing for everyone who was begging me to make one. Not that I really minded, I was planning on doing it anyway because I can't stand a sad Feli and I have GerIta feels that bring me into writing it. *sobs***

**Anyway, back to what I was really meaning to say...**

**I have been planning on a few things for this story and I am planning on making it another story about how Ludwig comes back to Feliciano a few years later after he left to go to Germany and be with him. Anyway, I'll let you guy's read it and not say anymore so I don't spill it for you guy's. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It has been 2 years since I've seen Ludwig or even heard of him. It was like he was a dream and all of that never happened. It's been 2 years since I felt the warm skin of his, the deep blue of his eyes on me, and of course his voice that I loved to hear.

Of course I tried my best to forget about him, telling myself that he will never come back and I should just find someone else, but I always found myself coming back to Ludwig.

I can still remember the last time I saw him, the last time we were in the airport and he had to leave for his plane back to Germany. I remembered all of it. Every singe detail about that day.

It even got to where if I remembered it and I even thought about it, it always brought me to tears, and hiding those weren't that easy since my bother was here for a good week.

I found myself faking every single emotion I had in me as Antonio and Lovino were here. All of it. They never knew about Ludwig or even saw me with him. Making it hard for me to even keep them from knowing.

I found myself faking my bright smile that so badly wanted to be a frown. My bubbly self was all a lie and instead it wanted to be replaced with a sad and depressed one.

Even when I wanted to be happy, I was never. Once the other's went to bed, I found myself up till midnight; Sometimes even later then that. I would pace around the house, crying and shedding tears that seemed they would not stop. I tried to keep all the memories of Ludwig in my mind so they would never leave. If they were too leave, I wouldn't be able to even know what feelings I had for him anymore.

I wasn't myself anymore. I was never after that. I was depressed and never showing any happiness except when I was faking it. Knowing my brother, he almost caught me several times. I sometimes would frown without knowing it and he would ask me what's wrong.

I wasn't the best at lying, nor did I ever like it but I soon had too. They were just simple ones, like "Oh I just ran out of pasta, I'll have to go get more soon" or "Oh I was just thinking about how you guy's will have to leave soon. I'll be so lonely then." Which, luck fully they seemed to fall for it.

I still didn't like it, however. I felt as though I was lying to everyone and I felt like a bad person. Lying to everyone about my feelings, it wasn't right. Even Luigi down at the bakery asked me several time how I was and how my day was, in which I answered back with a simple "Fine" or just a wave at times as I looked around his bakery for anything new, but always found myself leave with not a single thing.

It was like my whole body was crushed, all of the sunlight I once had was replaced with never ending darkness.

I didn't want to do what I loved to do anymore. I always found myself just roaming the streets at times I would never go out or even explore the town. It was like it was a bore to me and even if I went outside, I would always want to go back inside and hide myself from the town.

Soon, sadly Lovino and Antonio went back to the airport and soon left, leaving me all alone again. But the bad part was is that I had to go back to the air port that Ludwig left to go home in which made my eyes water as I said my goodbyes to the two of them.

But once they left, I found myself not wanting to leave the airport, as though I was waiting for him to get off his plane and meet me here, with that wonderful smile he had on his face that made my heart beat faster then it ever had.

I soon left the airport though, heading home quickly to shut myself out of the world again. It couldn't do it. I couldn't. I felt like I was dying inside from all the guilt and sadness that consumed my whole body. My eyes weren't the bright brown they once were, they were now a dark brow, almost like a black color and emotionless.

I had bags under my eyes from tossing and turning at nights and sleep loss. I would stay up night after night, shedding tears and almost yelling at myself for being to stupid and getting myself in love. It was like I was hating myself, and I didn't want myself anymore.

No, I wasn't going to kill myself but I felt as though I should. If Ludwig was never going to come back and I was hanging onto a stupid lie about him coming back and he never did, why should I even be there.

There's no purpose for me, is there? No, there never was. Of course I was loved by many and I knew that if they were too see my gone they would be sad, but... It was like if I told then what I was going through, they were gonna try to get the other out of my head, in which I didn't want him too.

Like I said before all those memories I had of him were the only things I had left of him. The only things that pretty much kept a small happiness inside of me. A small spark of light that was glowing in my heart that was filled with darkness.

But once day seemed to be different from all the other ones. I wasn't sure why but something about it. It was a normal routine. wake up, shower, get dressed and mostly stay in the house and eat, watch TV, sometimes paint or read if I wanted to or even had the time. but it seemed as though it would be different for me.

It all started when I was done with most of my chores. A simple cleaning thing I did when I woke up to see if I could get the other off of my mind for at least a while to keep my from suffering. It was mostly just cleaning the house, which was already clean from me doing it so many times. It was completely spotless, not a single spot of dust anywhere.

But once I finished those, this was where it got weird. For some reason all the darkness in my body slowly started to go away and I felt myself get out of all the depression I was having. But why? It was like something good was going to happen.

Shaking my head, I went into the kitchen and made me some pasta, but as I was doing that, there was a knock at the door.

A knock? Why would anyone want to come to my house, didn't they have better things to do? Of course I only thought it was me hearing things so I just ignored it, continuing to boil the pasta and put it in a bowl and put sauce on it.

Another knock.

Once I sat the pasta on the table that I was planing to eat, I looked up at the door that wasn't so far from me. It was like it was pulling me to go to it, but I didn't want too. I was supposed to lock myself from other's, why should I even answer, I'm sure they would go away, right?

Who was at the door and why were they even bothering me at this time. Not that I really minded but it was a little weird. Sighing, I walked away from the table and went to opened the door, slowly opening it and looking down for a moment.

"Ciao~?" I said as I faked my usual happy personally and looked up, finding myself staring into deep blue eyes while my dark brown, emotionless ones were wide.

I stayed frozen, almost like I was a statue, and I was never going to move. I couldn't even take my eyes off the other, nope. They just stayed there as if they would never leave the other.

I wasn't sure if I was just seeing it or not, but I swear that I was looking at Ludwig, or someone that looked just like him. But no... I couldn't be him. He was... _gone. _He was supposed to never come back. He was supposed to be gone forever, or so I thought.

Soon, I was able to snap out of my thoughts and slowly, a bright smile found itself on my lips and I looked into the other's eyes. Man, they were so bright. Such a lovely blue. I could feel that darkness that was in me, go away, and soon replaced with a light and my heart beating faster then it has ever been.

I found my eyes turning back into a bright auburn color that they usually were. I found myself finally back to who I really was and I was happier then ever once I knew it wasn't a dream. It couldn't be, it was too good to be true though, having someone just like Ludwig come to my door.

This was real though. It had to be.

Slowly, I opened my mouth to say something but found myself shutting it, still surprised and my eyes locked on the others. His eyes seemed to be locked on mine as well, as if he was surprised as much as I was. It has been so long that I didn't even know if it was him.

Soon, I was able to snap out of it again and slowly say something; My throat seeming to clog up and making my words come out almost all at once.

"L-Ludwig... I-Is that you...?" I asked softly, as if I was whispering to him.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the beginning of it. I plan on making more chapters just give me time. I hope you guy's enjoyed the cliff hanger I have you guy's and I hope you didn't die from the sadness of a depressed Feli. I know, I didn't like it either. Anyway I plan on making more of this and soon making it into a story about their life together and all that crap.**

**I keep telling you more about this, I am spoiling you guy's, I need to stop!**

**Anyway, sorry about writing so much about his A/N but I hope you guy's like it so far and reviews are also good. Thank you for all the support and enjoy this story. **

**Well, Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, and welcome back to this story. Here is the next Chapter to this story. I am really excited for writing this so I quickly wrote the second chapter for you guys. I will try to update this as fast as I can when I do. It is summer here so I will be on here like everyday to read stories and stuff, I do get bored a lot as well so...**

**I hope you guy's enjoy this and reviews are always loved. Thank you for all the support and here is the next chapter of this wonderful story that might kill you from all the GerIta feels. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"L-Ludwig... I-Is that you...?" I asked softly, as if I was whispering to him. I wouldn't believe what I was seeing, it was almost like if I reached out to touch him, he would disappear and I would be out of this dream.

Slowly, he nodded and smiled to me. Oh, that smile. Every time I saw it, I could feel butterflies in to stomach start and a blush rise to me cheeks. I just still couldn't believe it, I really couldn't.

I felt my lips form into the brightest smile I have ever did and quickly pulled the other into a tight hug as well as an embrace. He, of course hugged me back tightly and smiled as I nuzzled his warm chest.

"O-Oh Ludwig! I-I thought you would never come back and I-I would never see you anymore, a-and that I w-was going to be all alone and-" I was suddenly caught off by warm lips touching mine and stayed still for a moment.

My eyes soon fluttered to where they were closed and pulled him closer against me, making me blush and kiss him back.

The kiss was sweet, kind, loving. I could tell that we both spilled all are love that we have been wanting to give in one, passionate kiss. A kiss that was full of love and gentleness.

A kiss that filled your body with warmness and love, as well as a little nervousness but the rest was all so nice. It was a kiss that once you pulled away, it left you breathless and blushing deeply at one another. It was a kiss that you mostly feel only when you love the person so much and never bare to lose them.

It was that kind of kiss.

Of course that is what happened. Once we pulled away, I found myself as well as Ludwig breath heavily and blush deeply as we looked into each other's eyes.

"I-I've been waiting to do the for quite a w-wile..." He said softly to me, blushing more and keeping a smile on his face.

"M-Me too..." I said back to him, smiling brightly before I quickly pulled away from him and shook my head. I then giggled and opened the door more so he could come in.

"O-Oh! Sorry, where are my manners. Here, come in. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." I said with a smile as I walked inside and held the door for him, soon shutting it softly as he came inside.

We then stayed quiet for a while, still taking in the fact that we were able to see one another again and that this all wasn't just a good dream, and even if it was, I'm sure we both would remember it pretty well.

"I don't think I ever showed you around, did I?" I asked him happily, walking over to him smiling.

"Nope. It's my first time in here." He said with a calm tone, a small smile on his face.

I couldn't help but keep looking at him, studying his face as if I was drawling him or something. It has been so long since I've seen it as well as just be here with him.

I noticed though, as he was gone. My memory seemed to be forgetting him, piece by piece. I slowly started to forget how he looked. The way his hair was always pushed back, the way his eyes shined in the sunlight as well as at might. They way his sin was soft against mine. Everything.

I tried my hardest to remember all that I could about him, struggling to keep it imprinted in my mind. Luck fully, I was able to keep what I could and now I didn't have to worry about that. He was here and I now remember all that I forgot about him, in which he was probably doing the same.

"I really missed you..." I mumbled to him, making him turn and smile down at me.

"I missed you as well. When I was at Germany... I couldn't stand it. Not being here with you. I knew I left you petty upset and I too was upset. I couldn't focus on my Job. Once I went back, I gave him the picture, in which he loved. Danke (1) for that. But then as I continued to work there, I got slower and slower. I didn't get any sleep and well... I soon got fired." He looked down and frowned slightly.

I looked at him sadly. I didn't mean for him to get fired, I actually thought he had hope in his job and would actually get really good at his career. But not everyone is perfect, right?

"M-Mi dispiace (2). I didn't mean for you to get fired and lose your job... Maybe you can find a job here, hopefully." I said with a frown, continuing to look at him and pecked his cheek in which, made his frown go away and a small smile appear on his lips.

"I'm sure I will. Besides, I can here to see you right now, not worry about a job" He said with a chuckle and looked around my small home. I giggled at his comment and took his hand, causing us to both blush but smile as well. I then showed him around the house. I showed him the nice kitchen that still had my pasta on the table. That could wait.

I then showed him the living room that was clean. It had a few books laying around but the rest was clean. The curtains on the windows were pushed back some, making the room have some light in it which as really nice. The floor was a nice caramel color as the walls were white with a pattern on them.

The furniture was really nice, clean and matched the room right. continued to show him around, soon going up stairs and showing him he bathroom that was a acceptable size, the bedroom that I slept in and a room where I painted and did most of my reading and what not.

Once we were finished I then quickly went back down starts to finish my pasta, which I had to heat up some and quickly ate it while Ludwig continued to look around, smiling at things here and there and then wanting to the kitchen to wait for me to finish eating.

"It's a really nice place. Very open and lively" He commented with a smile as he looked around the place once again.

"Grazie~ (3) I've lived here for a while and don't really plan on moving out. I'm glad you like it~" I happily replied back as I got up from the table to put my plate in the sink, wash it off, and put it back in the cabinet.

I then turned to him and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I then looked up at him and smiled shyly at him as he started to sway us back and fourth.

"How long do you plan on staying?" I asked with a bright smile.

"For as long as you want me to, I don't plan on leaving you again." He said, giving me a small smile back and humming slightly as he swayed us.

I was happy actually, that he wasn't leaving me. I never wanted him to leave me and to have him here now as all I could as for. We could go places and go shopping and I could show in the bakery that I loved to go to. I had so much planned to do with him and may sure he was happy being here with me. I couldn't ask for anything else but just him.

"Hmm, maybe we can go to town tomorrow. I could show you how much has chanced since you were gone and I can show you this cute little bakery that I've been going to since I was a kid~" I happily said, looking up at him with a bright smile.

"Sure, I would love to go out to town tomorrow with you. It sounds fun and = you seem like your haven't been out in days." He gave me a smile back and pulled away from him. I then giggled and looked at the clock, seeing it was afternoon and looked back at him.

"Well, we still have time for today so I guess I can sort out how you can stay here. If you want, we can share the bed. I'm sure it's no bother." I blushed deeply and looked away from the other, hearing him chuckle.

"Hmm okay. What else is there I need to know?" He asked softly to me with a smile.

"Well, we also need to get some groceries, we can do that tomorrow since you are staying as well as you can help around the house if you want. Help pay the rent and maybe help me pain and give me ideas You know, help me with things." I said softly, looking back at him with a smile.

"Okay, I will try my best with making it easy on you while I'm here. I'll pitch in with the chores and as I am staying here I will do all that I can." He gave me a nod and walked out of the kitchen, walking over to the couch and sat down. I quickly followed him and sat down beside him, feeling him wrap an arm around me to pull me closer and we then sat there in complete silent.

Just thinking and enjoying each other's company. We of course also exchanged small kisses to one another, saying love words to one another as well. We couldn't help it really, it has been so long and it was like we were just letting out all that we have been holding in for two years.

Words that meant nothing but love. Love that me and Ludwig were sharing and holding onto for the rest of our lives we hoped.

"Ti amo (4), Ludwig."

"Ich Liebe Dich (5), Feli."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there is the next Chapter. I will plan on making more chapters as I go. For the next one I am planning one them going to bed and soon waking up and getting ready to go to town and buy a few things and all that other stuff. But I will keep you guy's in check about them and this story. Oh and here is a list of the words that I used and I will translate for you lovies.**

**(1) Danke- Thank you (In German)**

**(2)Mi dispiace- I'm Sorry (In Italian)**

**(3)Grazie- Thank You (In Italian)**

**(4)Te Amo- I love you (in Italian)**

**(5) Ich Liebe Dich- I love you (In German)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this story and leave a review if you will and tell me how I did. Thank you.**

**Well, Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! Here is the third chapter to the story. I decided to kick in my writing skills and will try to write a new chapter everyday if I can. It is summer here but I will be busy here and there as well as getting lazy but I will try.**

**Anyway, here's the story and I hop you guy's like it. Don't forget to leave a review if you'd like too, it's always good to see what people think of the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

As we sat on the couch, we soon decided to waste the rest of the day to watching Tv together. Not much was one today, however. We did come across some cooking shows that I begged Ludwig to watch with me. Not that he really minded though. But besides watching Tv, we did do a few other tings. I decided to paint some while Ludwig read a few books that I had lying around the house as well as help me make dinner.

After dinner was over, we layed around the house some until it was time for bed, you could say. After all, we did have a big day tomorrow and I really didn't want to be tired throughout it.

Getting up off the couch, I started to walk to my room until to my own surprise, Ludwig quickly swooped me up in his arms in bridal style and held me close. I, of course let out a squeak for surprised and held onto him almost like I thought he was going to drop me, only to make him chuckle.

"Did I scare you?" He asked and he started to walk to where the bedroom was at, smiling slightly down at me at times.

"J-Just a l-little." I giggled slightly and looked up at him, quickly giving his cheek and kiss before I hid my face in his neck so he wouldn't see the blush. He only chuckled once again and continued to carry me there, soon laying me down on the bed and him sitting on the side.

"Are you happy about tomorrow?" I asked him, quickly getting back up the grab some clothes and look at him before I went to the bathroom the change.

"Mhmm, like I said before it is nice to get some air, besides, I like walking outside instead of being in the house all the time." He gave me a small smile before I quickly went to change, coming back to find him covered up in the bed and a book in his hand.

"Mmm someone likes to read." I said with a smile as I walked over to the other side of the bed and climbing in, blushing and looking at him.

"Only when I'm bored, or just see one laying around that I might like." He gave out a small sigh and sat it back where he got it, looking at me and laying down.

"Oh... well I have plenty here for you that I think you will like. I like to read now and then as well." I soon layed down as well and felt him pull me against his chest, making me blush and nuzzle him once again.

We then sat in silence, hearing only the sound of our breathing and the beating of our hearts. I couldn't help but giggle at how they beated in a rhythm and soon closed my eyes.

I felt Ludwig was I closed my eyes begin to rub small circles into my back and hold m close and he too closed his eyes and seemed to doze of with me.

"...Night." I said softly before I went to sleep, a smile on my face as I slept.

"Night." He looked down at my and kissed my forehead as I fell asleep, keeping me close and soon falling to sleep as well.

* * *

I soon woke up, finding myself still cuddle to Ludwig who, was wake. He seemed to be awake for a while but stayed where he was, watching me at times and continuing to rub small circles in my back that made me sigh happily.

I then quickly pulled away slightly from him to check the clock, seeing it was 9:00am and smiled as I looked back at him.

"Looks like we woke up at a good time. Morning~" I happily say to him, giving him a peck on the lips as I sat up. He did the same and let out a yawn as he pushed a few stains of his blonde hair out of his face.

"Morning." He murmured softly to me, glancing at me.

He gave him a bright smile and looked at hid hair, seeing it was in a different style then I used to see him in and ruffed his hair playfully before I quickly got up off the bed. "Hehehe~" I giggled at him, seeing he rolled his eyes from me ruffling his hair and quickly fixed it back. I then looked around for some clothes as Ludwig did the same.

I soon found some and went to change quickly, giving Ludwig the room the change in. Once I was done I then did the rest of normal morning things and soon went down starts to start making breakfast for me and Ludwig. Once I was done with making the pancakes, I heard him come down the stairs and sat the two plates on the table.

"I made breakfast~" I sang to him as he walked him, quickly running him and give him a hug.

He chuckled and hugged me back, soon pulling away and looking at me. He then pecked my lips, which made me blush and giggle and then sat down at the table with him.

"Danke (1). They looked really nice." He looked down at the pancakes and soon started to eat the, seeing that they tasted good and continued to eat them.

I smiled, seeing that he liked them and soon started to eat mine. Once we were done, I grabbed the two plates and put them in the sink, washing them and putting them back where I got them. Once I was done, I turned to him and flashed him a bright smile.

"Where would you like to go first today?" I asked, walking over to him as he got up from his chair and pushed it in under the table.

"Anywhere you want too. I know I want to see that bakery." He said with a small smile and looked at me.

"Okay, hold on and we'll go~" I said happily to him as I quickly got what we needed and soon walked back into the kitchen to meet him when I was done.

"Okay, I got everything. Let's go!" I grabbed the other hands, which made us both blush and quickly headed out of the house. I then decided that we walk since it was a nice day and before we knew it we were walking down the town, watching a few other's pass by us as well as look at a few shops as well passed them.

It didn't change much when Ludwig left but there were a few changes. I knew a few shops come about and some as well closed down. Luck fully, the bakery I liked was still there. Luigi still worked there as well as a few other's now which was good since they seemed to get more service now.

Me and Ludwig decided to go to the store first so we could get some groceries and quickly go back home to put them away then come back out. Which is exactly what we did. We quickly made a stop at the local store. Him buying things that he needed as well as me getting what I needed. Once we were done, we both used out money to buy what we got and soon bagged it.

There wasn't a lot so we where able to carry the groceries, soon getting to my house and quickly putting them inside and putting them where they needed to go. Once we were done, we headed back out and continued to look around.

"Oh! I need to show you my favorite bakery. You"ll love it, it's so nice and the things they make are excellent!" I gave him a bright smile as I quickly grabbed his hand once again, dragging him to where it was at and soon walking in there with him. The little bell on the door went off and Luigi quickly turned around flashed us both a smile.

"Ciao (2)~ Welcome back Feli and... who is this?" He asked me, giving the other a bright smile in which Ludwig gave him a small one back and nodded.

"Ludwig. I'm a friends of Feli you would say." He said back to the man, making Luigi smile brightly and look at me.

"Well, nice to meet you Ludwig. I'm a good friend's of Feli. Anyway, look around, everything is half of today~" He chirped to us, standing behind the counter and giving us a big grin as we looked around.

I then showed Ludwig around the place, showing all the different meals, treats, snacks, and even drinks that they had. He seemed to like the place, smiling at Luigi now and then and even pointing out a few things that seemed to look good to him. Of course which me I showed him things as well, buying a few things like a pie that we were going to share as well as a few snacks me and Ludwig wanted.

The bill didn't come out to bad and was quickly payed off. We then thanked him and grabbed the small bag that contained what we had. One our way out, we then looked around once again. We soon started to walk down the road once again, taking a few bites out of what we got from the bakery now and then as well as pointing and looking at things as we did.

I soon saw that it was getting late but not really minded. It wasn't that late as it was actually pretty when it was late out in the town. The lights would light up and actually look like it was Christmas out here. Smiling to myself I continued to look around, dragging Ludwig into stores now and then and coming out with little things that I wanted as well as Ludwig, if he really wanted it.

"Isn't today such a nice say~" I cooed softly as I seemed to skip down the road as Ludwig walked. He then nodded and gave me a small smile as he watched me skip, chuckling.

"Mhmm, it is very nice out today. Even when the sun is setting it's very nice." He said with a small smile, looking up at the sun that was now setting, therefore concluding out day of going out to town.

I gave him a bright smile and watched the sunset as well, crossing over a bridge as we started to walk home. It was so nice and it even made me blush as I remembered something. I then looked up at Ludwig and pulled him close, feeling his arm around my waist which made me blush.

"I remember this is where I bumped into you. It was this time of day and I was quickly walking around and I bumped into you." I said with a smile and still blushed. Ludwig blushed as well but kept me close, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and looked around to see if anyone saw.

"Ja (3). I remember it. I was looking around for pictures to take and you came along." he said with a smile that wasn't really like his small ones. It seemed more like a happy smile but not a bright smile. I then giggle and licked my lips as I quickly kissed him, soon pulling away and glancing back at the horizon. Ludwig seemed to blush more then I did, his face as red as a tomato and quickly walked me home.

I couldn't help but giggle at him again at how cute he was when he was shy and soon got to the door. I then unlocked it for him, taking the bad of the snacks from the bakery and putting them on the table as Ludwig shut the front door and looked at him.

He looked back at him and walked over to him, him wrapping his arms around my waist and my hands going around his neck.

"Mmm your cute when you blush." I said without even knowing it, making me blush the same red as him.

He then quickly looked away from my shyly and blushed. He had a small smile on his face and shook his head at him. He then leaned down to capture my lips and kiss me softly before he pulled away, smirking.

"Nope. Your cuter so deal." He said to me, still smirking and kept me close and we thought or what to do now. It was close to going to bed soon but I knew that he wasn't tired and neither was I. Sighing softly and pulled away from him and took both his hands, seeming to drag him around the house just for the fun of it and smiling as I did.

I then thought of what we could do and I think he was doing the same. We then walked back to the couch and cuddled to him as we seemed to doze off and think about what we did today.

"Did you have fun?" I asked him softly.

"Of course I did." He said with a small smile and wrapped an arm around me to keep me close, enjoying the warmth I gave off and wrapped my arms around him as I layed my head on his shoulder. Us being quiet once again as he enjoyed to afternoon and thought about what we did today.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the third chapter. I hope you guy's enjoyed it and loved at how shy these little cuties are. Anyway, here a list of the words that I used and though I'd translate then for the other's who may not know.**

**(1) Danke- Thank you (In German)**

**(2) Ciao- Hello (In Italian)**

**(3) Ja- Yes (In German)**

**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, fav, follows and everything. It means a lot to me and I will try to write charpters as fast as I can. Luck fully I have been able to have time to do these so far so yeah. Anyway thank you!**

**Well, Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, and welcome back! here is the fourth chapter. I can't even believe I am writing this story so much I mean I can't even help it. Like, I get up from going to be and go straight to my computer and write this story. But of course I do eat and stuff, but still**

**Anyway, here is the fourth chapter. Sadly I am running out of ideas so I may have to stop for a while to think. I dunno yet. I hope you guy's like it and son't forget to leave me some support, it would help out a lot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

I was actually really happy Ludwig enjoyed the day. It made me happy and I'm sure it did the same with Ludwig. It has been a long time since we actually have been together as well just walking around the town. Last time we were ever in town I remember he was rushing around for pictures for his job.

Of course since I was his friend, I helped him and actually got nice pictures for him. Of course after that day that's when it started to get weird and it seemed as every time I was with Ludwig I would freeze up, blush, and trip over my on words. Of course I didn't know what was going on, nor have I even known about those type of feelings so I know I was very confused.

But now, as I sat by his side I was actually happy that I told him about my feelings. I felt as though if I never told him and just let him leave, I know he wouldn't have came back. Even if he did get fired I know he would just stay in Germany and try to find a new job, soon forgetting about me.

I stayed still for a while, consumed by my thoughts and slowly looked up at Ludwig, my brown eyes sparkling. "Ludwig...?" I asked him softly, wondering if he was going to answer the question or not.

"Ja. (1)"

"What made you want to come back. I know that you got fired and everything... but why didn't you just stay there, go off and find someone else and have feelings for them..." I softly said, feeling my eyes water some from just saying that to him.

Ludwig shook his head and looked at me, giving me a very serious face. "Why would you ask me something like that. Even if I got fired I would still come back to you. I wasn't going to leave you like I did at the airport. I couldn't. Plus, when I can back and you answered the door. You looked awful. I could see the bags under your eyes and even your happy expression was easily faked. Come on Feli, you know me better then that."

I stayed still for a while, trying to take in what he was saying, every single bit of it. I knew he was right. I could tell that he knew about how sad I looked form just looking at me. It was quite a dead give away that I was sad and on the verge to just end my life. Not that I really wanted to.

He felt Ludwig wipe a tear that I guess was rolling down my cheek and replaced it with a kiss. I blushed and shyly looked away from him but kept him close to me.

He chuckled softly and pulled me in his lap, holding me close and humming softly. "Don't cry... your supposed to be happy, no?" He looked down at me and gave me a small smile. I then looked back at him and looked into his deep blue eyes, feeling butterflies in my stomach and smiled cutely at him.

"S-Si (2) Your right... I need to be happy. Be happy that you are here and that I am right here beside you." I looked at him for a moment before I leaned in to kiss his cheek, then his nose and finally his lips.

I then kissed him gently, brushing my lips against his softly and soon felt him kiss back, making me blush more. We then kissed for a while and I soon felt his hand on the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. It wasn't a sloppy, messy kiss. It was actually a very nice kiss. Passionate, sweet, nice, loving. It was a kiss like that.

I could then feel his tongue touch the bottom of my lip, asking em for entrance and I slowly opened my mouth, soon feeling his warm and wet tongue explore me mouth and making me let out a very soft moan, making us both blush deeply.

I then shyly moved my tongue with his, bushing while I did and pulling him closer against me, our bodies touching. It then continued like this for a while, us fighting for dominance and of course me loosing therefore letting him travel his tongue in my mouth some more. I wasn't really sure if we were taking it to far or not. I mean after all we do love one another but something in my mind kept telling me to wait.

I let out another soft moan, feeling my face heat up more then lava and soon pulled away from him to grasp for air. Trembling some and a smile on my lips. I then looked at Ludwig, whose face was as red as mine and leaned my head against his.

"I-I...I dunno." I said with a giggle. I was actually lost for words from what just happened and I saw that Ludwig just nodded, therefore him lost for words as well.

"I-I think we s-should wait till we go further..." I said, bushing deeply and looking at him. He then nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead. He then pulled back some so he could loo at me and smiled softly.

"I-I didn't take it too far, did I?" He asked me softly, still panting some.

"N-Not at all. It was fine...really." I gave him a smile and kissed his nose, soon getting back to my regular breathing and remained on his lap. I was still thinking about what we could do tomorrow, maybe we could paint, or read. I know that I wanted us to stay home tomorrow, walking around all say today still made me tried.

"Hmm, what would you like to do tomorrow? I was thinking we could just stay and home and rest from today. What do you think?" I gave Ludwig a bright smile and he nodded.

"Sounds good. Besides, I would like to see some of your painting skills. You seem to be great at it." He compliment, giving me a smile. I then gave him a nod and quickly got up off his lap, sitting back on the couch and looking around. Man, it was already 10:00pm. Time can fly when your having fun. I looked at Ludwig and got up from the couch, reaching for his hands and pulling him up of the couch.

"I think we should go to bed. it's late and I do need to get my energy if I'm going to paint you something, right?~" I said with a happy tone, dragging him up stairs and to our bedroom. He only chuckled and let me drag him.

I then got my clothes and dressed for bed once again, him doing the same and before I knew it I was covered up in the blankets and cuddled up to my pillow. I got another chuckle from Ludwig as he got in bed and watched me for a moment once ha layed down. I watched him as well and soon scooted over to where he was at, feeling his arms wrap around me and buried my face in his chest.

"Buona Notte (3)"

"Gute Nacht (4)"

I then closed my eyes and listened to the steady breathing of me and Ludwig, soon drifting off to sleep and Ludwig as well.

* * *

I soon woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows and let out a small groan. I guess Ludwig was awake because I heard a chuckle and I quickly looked up, seeing he was awake and rolled my eyes playfully. I then sat up; Ludwig doing the same as well.

"You must wake up early..." I said with a yawn, streaking some and looking at him as me eyes adjusted. He looked away from me and stretched, looking around the room and smiling just slightly.

"I used to have to wake up really early for my job, so I'm used to waking up early." He calmly said, soon looking back at me.

We stayed there for while, just siting there as we got used to the sunlight that was in the room as well as get ourselves to wake up and soon got up. Since we were staying home today, I decided to just dress in some around the house clothes I usually wore whenever I was staying home to paint or something. Usually if I painted I had clothes that sometimes had paint dots on them, but it was nothing really.

I quickly got dressed as well as Ludwig and soon walked out of the room, walking a little ways down the hallway and soon into my painting room. I looked around and saw that everything was the same from when I last time painted and smiled as I grabbed the small apron I wore so I would get it on my clothes. I then put it one once Ludwig walked into the room and quickly turned around to give him a bright smile.

He stayed there for a minute, looking at me and then around the room. He then smiled softly and walked inside and looked at me as he sat down in a chair that was near the wall. "It's nice in here. I seen that you've hug up some of your paintings." He said as he looked around, seeing mot of me previous once that I painted as well as my new one's.

"Si~ I am quite the painter, now." I said happily, grabbing my paintbrush and thinking for a moment. I had to think of something Ludwig would like. Something that I knew he would love, but what?

I then sat there for a while, thinking about what he would like until I smiled widely and quickly looked at my painting board, mixing some colors and soon getting the idea of the picture. I decided I would paint Ludwig's home town. I have never been there but I have seen a few pictures here and there of it and I have to say that it's lovely.

did stay quiet however. I didn't want to ruin it for him so I decided to hum and glance at him at times as I painted. He always gave me a small smile back, and sometime he found a book and was reading it as I looked at him. Man did he love to read, maybe I should paint him a book for something. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought and soon looked back to my painting.

I wasn't sure how long it would take or even how long Ludwig would actually sit him here. I knew I had some paint on my here and there, a little on my face and cheek as well as my arm some and on my apron. I did't really mind it though, I was actually used to it. But soon, after what seemed 4 hours I finally finished it. I stared at the painting and smiled the whole time. I then turned to Ludwig, who soon closed the book and looked up at me. He then chuckled and stood up from where he was at, slowly walking to where I was.

I then quickly walked over of the way and let him look at it, a smile soon getting on his lips. It was actually another one of those happy smiles, ones that you don't get much from him and oh how it made me blush.

I watched him as he seemed to study every detail of the painting, looking around at the curves and spots and marks that it had. He actually stayed quiet as he did this but soon looked at me, still keeping the smile.

"Wow...it's. Wonderful" He quickly glanced at the painting, then back to me. He then smiled and shook his head, walking over to me. I then thought for a moment before I soon smirked and quickly dipped my fingers in some paint and wiped it across his face. He, of course stayed till for a while, thinking of what just happened before he too smirked and quickly grabbed a paint brush, using it to wipe some paint on my more and cheeks.

"You are going to pay for that!" I said in a teasing tone, quickly pulling away from him and grabbing some more paint. I then quickly dodged as he tried to hit me with some paint and quickly ran back to him to wipe some over his face as well on his arm. I then grew another smirk and continued this small little war with him. Of course we were careful not t get it everywhere. Luck fully the floor had news paper all over it so paint wouldn't get on there.

It soon got to where I lost the war and we were both covered in paint, smiling and laughing softly. I did know that it wasn't going to get out easily but I did know that I needed a bath as I felt the paint get harder.

Sighing softly, I gave Ludwig a smile and walked back over to him, seeing he was in the same state as me.

"We going to have to take a bath and wash these clothes if we plan on getting any of this off. This stuff doesn't come out easily, sadly." I said with a small frown. He smiled slightly and led me out of the room, looking around for a moment before he went back into the room and came out with a new pair of clothes for me and him.

I then gave him a bright smile and quickly dragged him into the bathroom with me, shutting the door. I then looked up at him and blushed, walking over to the bath and turning on the water to get it warm enough. Once I was done with that, I then walked back to him and gave him a kiss on the lips before we started to undress and get into the bath.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there is the fourth chapter. I actually thought it was pretty cute with their little paint fight but I may have to bump up the rating for the next chapter. I still don't know yet but I figured it would have to be the safe thing to do. But anyway, more words to translate, yey!**

**(1) Ja- Yes (in German**

**(2) Si- Yes (In Italian)**

**(3) Buona Notte- Good Night (In Italian)**

**(4) Gute Nacht- Good Night (In German)**

**Well there are the translations. Thank you all for the reviews, fav, follows and everything. It means a lot to me. I will try to quickly come with Chapter 5 and try to write that by tomorrow. I have been able to get ideas faster then normal so that is good. Anyway, thank you all the don't forget to leave a review if you will.**

**Well, Ciao~ **


End file.
